TLAW short stories
by Gothicpug
Summary: a collection of short stories based on the Through Love and War fan fiction and art by myself. The stories follow the Creed and their family and friends.
1. Daddy's duty

Daddy's duty.

Victoria Creed sat at the kitchen table scribbling. Mommy had gone out shopping with Momma Nikki and Vincent and her daddy was babysitting.

"Argh ya fucker!" Victor cursed, slamming his beer down on the kitchen counter. He was watching the Hockey on the large LCD TV on the kitchen wall.

"AH!" Vicky squeaked. "YOU SWORE IN FRONT OF ME! That's a dollar to me" She grinned, pointing her tiny clawed finger at him. Victor growled and dug into his pocket, his eyes still watching the TV. Giving his five year old daughter a dollar every time he swore was his wife's idea. It was designed to help him hold his tongue, and give Vicky some money to spend when they went out. Sadly for Creed, at the rate his team was losing, he'd need to go to an ATM in order to pay his daughter by the end of it.

"Gimme a goddamn break frail..." He muttered and handed her a dollar. The little girl held the note up to the light and smiled before putting it on her cuddly tiger which had a zip up pocket in the back. Victor scowled.

"Its real prettykitty..."

"I know. But momma said I gotta check." She said, going back to her colouring.

"Oh she did, did she?" He muttered and glanced from the TV to her and then back.

"yep." She confirmed. "She said you're a dodgy geezer, so I have to check."

Victor made a mental note to slap Lottie when she got home.

"I wouldn't cheat ya like that pretty kitty. Ya know that." He told her, swigging his beer.

"Yea ya would!" She argued back. "Like that time when you said I could have some gum and then when I picked some, it was an empty wrapper!" she pouted.

Her father smirked at the memory. "That was a joke Kitten." He told her plainly.

"It was mean." She said leaning over the table to take a Hello Kitty cupcake her mother had left out for her to snack on.

"It was a JOKE." Victor said again with a little more force. He twitched and growled as the puck was passed from player to player, but not getting very far before it was stolen by the other team.

Vicky Licked the frosting off the cupcake and ate the little rice paper Hello Kitty face as she glanced over to the TV, watching the game. She had no real interest in it. Not that she did with her mothers football/soccer games either. But both seemed to think it was important for her to have their team's shirts. As far back as she could remember her daddy had always brought her the up to date Hockey jerseys. Same for Lottie. She'd always brought Vicky the Birmingham city football clubs season shirts. They were only worn if she went to games with her parents, but she had lots. Funnily though, neither parent took an interest in the others sporting interests. Vicky figured it was because they came from different places.

"Oh ya jackass! Ya fuckin' stupid-!" Victor yelled suddenly.

"DADDY! NO!" she yelled over him, scaring her kitten that lay on the chair next to her.

Victor buried his face in his hands and roared, the sound muffled greatly. Once he'd regained his composure, he looked over at Vicky, who was glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"That's five dollars." She huffed.

"Five?" Victor looked horrified. "How'd it get ta five? I only said Fuck an' Jackass!"

"That's four right there." Vicky said smartly. "And you gotta give me a dollar 'cos you roared and momma said you shouldn't 'cos it scares me and kitty!" she pouted, holding the kitten up.

Creed pulled a face, but bit his tongue, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet...AGAIN.

When he'd placed the money in front of his daughter, who took it gratefully, he turned back to the TV and saw it was half time.

"Goddamnit, we're never gonna make tha finals playin' like that." He growled and headed for the fridge.


	2. Mean to Daken

Mean to Daken.

"Momma! Daken's being gay again!" Vicky yelled from the hallway. She was putting on her little jacket, getting ready to go out with Daken and Lester.

Lottie and Nikki sat in the living room. The two women looked at each other in amusement.

"I had no idea he'd stopped?" Lottie laughed.

"Same here!" Nikki shook her head and reached for some more chocolate.

"Hey, don't be so mean Vicky." Lester clicked his tongue as he tied her shoes.

"Yea or I'll take you to the park and leave you there." Daken smirked.

"Meanie." The smaller child pouted.

Once ready Vicky kissed Lottie and Nikki goodbye and took Daken's hand as the left the house. The drive into town was quiet for a weekend but once parked, the amount of people that were milling about seemed normal.

Vicky's tiny hands clutchen Daken's and Lester's as she walked between then, the three receiving surprised and strange looks as they walked down the main street.

"wanna milkshake Vicky?" Lester asked, looking down with a smile. She nodded and the headed into a cafe.

Lester watched with a smile as Daken and Vicky shared a large milkshake. They were very close. For all the dislike Daken might have had to his family, he seemed to Love Vicky dearly.

Vicky took a large gulp of banana milkshake and cringed, holding her nose. "Brain freeze!" she whined.

"Ha! The joys of a healing factor." Daken laughed and took a large gulp too, getting little to no effect.

"ugh, shut up. Freak." It had begun. Lester shook his head and sighed. This always happened. It might have been playful but it could get rather abusive.

"Freak?" Daken laughed. "Look whose talking!"

Vicky stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a bigger freak. And you have weird hair. Get a hair cut."

"Hey, now that's below the belt." Daken shot her a dirty glance.

"Guys, lets not huh? We're in public."

"Shut up fugly!" Vicky hissed. Daken snorted and laughed and Lester frowned.

"Oh God, just leave me outta this." He muttered, going back to his coffee. Vicky and Daken continued to argue throughout the day, Daken only winning by default as Vicky fell asleep in the back of the car on the way home.


	3. Youtube moment

Youtube moment.

The little red light on Wade Wilson's video camera blinked on as he began to film from the backseat of Lottie's car.

"Hi everyone!" He said, waving at the camera.

"what are you doing Wade?" Roxi asked from the front passenger seat.

"This, Roxi dear…" he began, turning the camera on her. "is for my vlog on youtube!"

"you have a vlog?" Lottie snickered.

"Why yes. yes I do Charlotte." Wade retorted, causing Lottie to growl at the use of her full name.

turning the camera back on himself he continued.

"Okay guys, so over the weekend, I got a new apartment…."

"that I had to lend him the money to get." Lottie muttered as she waited at the traffic lights.

"Charlotte! hush!" Wade snapped. "Anyways, yes, I have a new apartment. Its better than the other shit hole I promise."

"Still a shit hole though. a newer shit hole, granted." Roxi shrugged. "But its still a shit hole."

Wade promptly pulled his mask up and stuck his tongue out at the teen. "Lottie!" He whined. "Please can i shoot Roxi in the face? Please, please, please?"

"Not Wade." Lottie replied in her stern motherly voice. "You may not shoot Roxi in the face."

"Why not?" He whined again.

"Because Logan will probably stab you in the balls." She replied once more as they pulled into the car park of the mall.

Once all three were out of the car, they wondered into the mall and to the nearest furniture store. Lottie and Roxi wondered off to browse while Wade, camera still in hand, followed.

Pointing the camera downward, he began to film Lottie's ass.

"We're here…in a store….and that… is Lottie's ass. I might order one for my apartment." he muttered to the camera.

"Ew! Lottie! Wade's filming your ass!" Roxi laughed and pointed back at Wade. "Pervert!" A nearby mother looked at him in horror and shuffled her two children off towards the doors.

"Wade. Stop filming my arse or I'll kick your head in." Lottie said absently as she looked at lamps.

"Fine!" Wade huffed. "Hey Roxi? wanna come with me and ask the store people if we get cheese with stuff?" He suggested.

"yes!" the little mutant girl bounced and the two run off.

"If you two get kicked out, you can walk home!" Lottie called after them, sighing as they went out of sight and returning to shopping.

xxxxx

"Hey, Hey! do I get cheese with this?" Wade asked as he picked up a bowl and held it in the young store workers face. The young girl looked a little disturbed, having been dragged away from her shelve stacking to answer ridiculous questions that Wade and Roxi fired at her.

"er…no, sorry sir." she answered quietly, a little unnerved by the fact she couldn't see his face for the red and black mask.

"Hey, do we get cheese with this?" Roxi yelled from the other end of the aisle, holding up a dinner set.

The girl shook her head. "no. sorry."

"Aww! Do you sell anything with cheese?" she yelled again.

The girl shook her head and sighed in relief as she watched the security guy approach.

"what do you think you two are doing?" He asked. Roxi turned, craning her head upward to see him.

"Shit…." she shuffled away to stand behind Wade. "He's a big guy!" She hissed and watched from over Wade's shoulder.

"I'll repeat myself." The security guy said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We wanted Cheese with our purchase!" Wade told him firmly.

The security guy scowled deeply. "and you gotta take that mask off in here." He barked.

Roxi and Wade started at each other for a moment or two before they burst out laughing. The security guy turned red in the face.

"Dude! seriously?" Roxi laughed.

"Hey man, if I take this mask off, you'll regret it!" Wade added.

"How so?" The taller man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"he'll turn you to stone man!" Roxi roared with laughter. Wade too laughed, until he realised what she'd said.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"sorry dude." Roxi snickered, holding up her hands.

"I want that mask off now! enough with the stupidity. The mask comes off or you get out!" The guy yelled, causing Roxi and Wade to hug each other in fright.

"oh no. Not again." Lottie appeared from behind the security guy and rounded him. Roxi let go of Wade and ran to hug Lottie.

"I do apologise." Lottie sighed, stroking Roxi's hair. "But you see, we have to let them out of the asylum occasionally. Their doctor says its good for them." the security guard seemed to deflate and shrugged as Lottie batted her eyelashes.

"That's ok ma'am. But this guy still needs to take his mask off. its store policy." He said, jabbing a thumb at Wade who was now making monkey noises and jumping round the now terrified store assistant.

Lottie glanced at him long and hard. "Wade honey?" wade paused to look at her. "Be a good boy and take the mask off for the nice man." she told him.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and pulled off the mask. The store assistant screamed and the security guy recoiled in horror.

xxxxxx

Lottie checked her blackberry on the way out. she had three missed calls and 8 messages. victor had been trying to contact her all morning, probably looking for the remote, or asking should Vicky really be eating glue? either way. she'd ignored him.

Wade and Roxi trailed behind, both carrying bags and eating junk food Lottie had brought them to shut them up, not that it was making much difference.

Stuffing his chip packet into his pocket, Wade reached for his camera that was attached to his belt and began to rerun the footage from the store.

"You actually filmed that?" Roxi asked through a mouth full of jelly beans.

"yep. The camera was on all the way through. How else do you think I managed to get all my subscribers? I know how to get some funny stuff!"

"Actually…" Lottie said from in front. "I was wondering why you seem to get worse in public…"


	4. Canadian Hockey

Hockey. bringing Canadian's together for over a hundred years….

"Hey wifey!" Nikki called as she stepped into the Creed's large cabin.

They hadn't long been back there since living at the Howlett estate with Nikki, Logan and family.

"Hey Nikki!" Lottie grinned as she emerged from the kitchen and hugged her. "Hello Logan." She greeted the smaller man, who grunted in response.

It was safe to say he wasn't happy with being there. He'd never wanted to go looking for Creed, or set foot in Creed's abodes , but with Nikki and Lottie so close,

and Vincent and Ronnie wanting to know and be with their father, he was over a proverbial barrel.

"Where's Vic?" Nikki asked, moving to go into the living room. Lottie promptly stopped her.

"He's in there." Lottie nodded to the living room.

"right…so?" Nikki looked a little confused.

"So, he's watching the hockey final." Lottie rolled her eyes. both woman nodded knowingly.

"Who's winning?" Logan suddenly asked. Nikki had dragged him out into the middle of nowhere to see his greatest enemy, right on the day of the finals.

He could have cried.

Lottie shrugged. "Fuck knows. I'm not really bothered either. It's not my kinda sport." With that, she led Nikki into the kitchen.

Logan face-palmed in aggravation and shuffled forward, peeking round the living room door.

Creed was in there alright. The coffee table was hardly visible under all the beer bottles and general snacks Vic had collected especially for that day.

Logan could see him hunched over, his elbows on his knees as he watched the game on the large LCD TV closely, dressed in a red and white hockey jersey.

"Fuck off runt." Victor growled, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"No chance." Logan retorted. "I'm here with Nikki."

Victor didn't respond, his body suddenly tensing and jolting as if he was about to stand as the puck neared the goal.

"Fuck!" Both Logan and Victor hissed as it was then knocked back.

In the kitchen, Lottie finished up with their teas, handing Nikki hers and sitting at the table next to her.

"Your too kind." Nikki said bluntly as she sipped her tea.

"Too kind?" Lottie frowned.

"you've given up the whole living room for Vic's game." Nikki smirked.

Lottie gave a shrug and picked up a cookie from the plate on the table. "I don't see why I shouldn't. It keeps him out of my way."

"Yes, but it also makes a mess of your living room…think of all that mess Lott." Nikki teased, knowing Lottie's hate of all things dirty and untidy.

"Oh hush!" Lottie laughed. "If i don't think of it, it's not there. besides, that was part of the deal. He watches the game, undisturbed and in return, he tidies up for me once its over."

Back in the living room, Logan inched closer, trying to get a better look at the TV.

"Whats the score?"

"We're winning…." Victor grunted.

Logan grinned and stood next to the sofa, the opposite side to Victor.

Both men gasped as the puck was pushed closer to the goal again, only to be edged off past the net. They were both too engrossed in the game to bother with their usual jibes and fighting.

Logan reached for a beer and perched on the edge of the sofa, glancing at Vic before returning to the game.

"Yea, your paying' fer that beer…" Victor muttered, causing Logan to scowl and glare.

"Hey. you two better be getting on in there!" Nikki called from the kitchen and got no answer.

Victor chewed his claws as he watched, time was ticking on and Canada needed to hang in there just for a little while to win. Logan's hand gripped the bottle tightly in anticipation. Both men had their eyes glued to

the screen , their bodies tense.

Lottie peeped round the door and cocked an eyebrow, murmuring to Nikki beside her. " I hope they win."

Nikki looked at her with raised eyebrows. "why?"

Lottie smiled. "Because its not a pretty sight to see Vic cry… that and if they lose. I hate to think what would happen once Logan and Vic realise their so close together on that sofa."

Nikki covered her mouth in order to hide her laugh. Suddenly, there was a cry from the living room and Both woman looked round the door.

Logan and Victor were both on their feet, screaming at the TV. The last few seconds of the game were nearing and both seemed to lose their rag a little, screaming and howling.

Lottie glanced at Nikki and Nikki glanced back.

"Want me to get the cattle prod?" Nikki asked.

"Wait for the first blow…" Lottie replied, looking at the men with a worried expression.

Another almighty roar shook the house as the end of game with signalled. Both feral men cheered and bounced around the room like hyper children in celebration.

Before anyone realised what happened, Logan and Victor were on each other, hugging and cheering.

"I fuckin' love you man!" Victor laughed. Logan laughed in response and two shared a very manly hug.

Lottie and Nikki stared at them in shock.

"Oh my fucking god….the apocalypse is coming!" Lottie murmured in shock, her eyes wide. Nikki burst out laughing.

Logan and Victor seemed to snap out of their celebration induced man love at the sound of Nikki's laughter and looked at each other in horror, their arms still wrapped around each other.

They recoiled in disgust from each other and extended their claws.

"He Fuckin' touched me first!" Victor screamed at the women, pointing at Logan, who had paled and looked truly disgusted at what had happened.

"I did not!" Logan yelled back. "Nikki! you saw! you must'a seen him grab me!" By then, both women were in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah! Canadian Hockey; bringing waring feral's together for over a hundred years!" Nikki joked between laughing.


	5. Encouragement

chpt 5: Encouragement

Victor and Lottie gave Vicky everything, right from the very beginning.

From the day she was born, when Victor had arrived late from the actual birth, but loaded with bags of expensive toys, baby clothes and even jewellery. She'd always been the apple of their eye and was expected to do little in return.

Her Christmas gifts were extravagant. Her Birthday gifts were ridiculous and both were there in great quantity. Even after the twins were born, Victoria, given the name, not so much after her father, but rather, his mother, still got as she wanted.

When her parents returned from jobs away, they brought her back something each time. Be it clothing from Paris and Milan, or toys from London or Moscow.

However, on Vicky's 5th birthday, she suddenly became aware she was being pushed to actually do something, in return for her years of gifts.

"She's Canadian. So she'll do it whether ya like it or not frail." Victor growled as he leaned against the great fireplace in the huge living room of the Creed's cabin. it was the start of Canadian winter and already very cold out. The fire roared as Victor threw more Logs on. The twins played in their pen across the room, far enough that Slade, the professional escapist, couldn't harm himself if he did decide he wanted to break free again. The older he got, the more the little boy resembled Victor in every way possible.

"She's also five, and a girl, Victor. Canadian or not, I'm not having my beautiful little girl getting her nose broken trying to please you!" Lottie snapped in return as she sat on the sofa, legs curled up under her and her large knitwear dress pulled over them. Creed gave a snort and moved over to the sofa, dropping down in the seat next to her. Vicky lay curled up in her pyjamas on the large armchair beside the fire. Her eyelids drooped with sleep, but she shifted slightly, pulling her cuddly tiger Victor had brought her for her first birthday, closer.

"what makes ya think she'll break 'er nose?" Victor scowled, draping his arm over the back of the sofa.

Lottie looked at him sceptically. "I've seen how brutal Canadian hockey is Victor. I'm surprised kids are allowed to play. It's practically a fucking blood sport!"

"Thats why I like it…" Creed retorted, scratching his stubbly chin. Lottie shook her head and frowned.

"No Victor. As much as I love you, I put my foot down. Vicky will not be joining that hockey team. She can't even skate!"

"So? I'll teach 'er." Victor grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure you will. right up until you fall through the ice. Your not exactly northstar now are you Victor?" Lottie laughed. "You got a couple hundred pounds on him."

"It's all muscle!" Victor growled and snorting, getting up again and going over to Vicky as she lay snoozing in the armchair. With more tenderness than expected from Creed, he lifted the tiny girl up out of the chair, resting her against his chest and turned to take her off down the hall and up the stairs to bed.

Switching on the small Hello Kitty nightlight in the corner of her room, he proceeded to pull back her covers and place her into bed, tucking her in. The tiny child whimpered once when her tiger fell off the edge of the bed, but Victor quickly scooped it up and placed it next to her, her arm snaking round the cuddly toy and holding it close.

Her father knelt down beside her bed and gently stroked the stray strands of blond hair out of her face, receiving a soft purr in approval from the child.

"Hey pretty kitty?" Victor whispered softly as he could.

"Whoa?" Victoria yawned and wiggled further down in her covers, one eye cracking open and a grey and violet orb peeked at him, almost in aggravation at being woken.

"wanna come with daddy tomorrow an' learn ta skate?" Creed asked her with a smile, his hand still stroking through her hair.

"mhm" Vicky murmured and ducked under her covers, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Vic. It's easy! watch." Victor called as he skated back and forth on the frozen lake near the cabin.

Vicky sat on a log on the shore, her tiny designer fur collared coat pulled tightly around her and her mittened hands stuffed into her pockets. Victor had been out early that morning into the little town down the mountain and brought her a shiny new pair of purple skates. She'd loved them in the house, after taking them out of their box and trying them on for the first time, but once out by the lake, she had quickly lost interest and had no intention of skating. Well, not after watching her daddy fall on his ass and mommy laughing hysterically from the shore as she watched.

"I thought you were meant to have cat like reflexes Vic?" Lottie shouted over to him, still laughing.

"Shut yer mouth frail b'fore I come over there an' shut it myself!" Victor yelled back, clambering to his feet.

"Oh yea? How you gonna do that when you can't even stand up!" Lottie continued to laugh at him.

"Of course I can stand up…" Victor had grumbled as he tried to stand straight, only wobbling slightly.

An hour had gone by and Victor had got into his stride, managing to skate around the lake with ease. Vicky still refused to move however.

"Vicky, c'mon. It aint so bad." Creed tried to reassure her, skating up the the shore. Vicky simply shook her head.

"Nu-uh. I wanna go home." She pouted.

"Yea? Well we aint goin' nowheres till ya get yer ass on this ice!" Victor growled through clenched teeth.

Vicky dug her heels into the icy ground and pulled a face, not moving. Victor stood for a long moment, glaring at his daughter before a thought struck him. stepping off the ice, he grabbed hold of her fur collar and practically threw her up in the air, catching her in her tight grip as she screamed in fright and pushed himself back onto the ice. Vicky squealed and glared at Victor, grabbing handful of hair and pulling. Her father snarled and snapped at her finger, causing her to let go.

"Put me down or I'll tell momma you were mean to me!" She threatened.

"Put you down?" Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea. put me down. NOW!"

"You…want me ta put ya down?" Victor questioned as he approached the middle of the lake.

"Yes!" Vicky flailed and wiggled in his grasp.

"Ok then." Once in the middle of the lake, Victor placed Vicky down and stood before her. The small girl glared up at him for a moment before realising where she was and looking back at the shore in horror.

"Ya said ya wanted me ta put ya down." Victor shrugged, his hands in his coat pockets.

"I meant back there." Victoria whimpered, pointing back to her log. When her father made no attempt to pick her back up, Vicky held her arms out in desperation, her eyes tearing up.

"Pfft! Not a chance." Victor snorted. "ya want back? ya get there yourself." He told her and began to skate off.

Vicky let out a distressed wail that soon turned into a tantrum. Victor continued to skate round her, ignoring his daughters cries.

"I told ya. Ya wanna get back? Do it yourself 'cos I aint always gonna save ya babe. I learnt that the hard way."

Vicky sniffled and whimpered, watching her father skate. It looked easy enough, but having seen him fall over the first time had made her unsure. Looking down at her tiny feet, she pouted and shuffled them slightly, wobbling and squeaking, her arms flailing. Once steady again, Vicky bit her lip and tried shuffling a little more, wobbling again.

Standing back, Victor watched with a small smirk as his pride and joy began to slowly make her way back to the shore, bit by tiny bit, wobbling and slipping as she went. When she fell, he didn't rush to save her, but watched as she sat stunned for a moment before getting to her knees and then her feet. He wasn't being harsh with her and he wasn't coddling her. He was allowing her to do it herself. To grow and not have him cooing over her and comforting her all the time.

after about ten minutes, Vicky gained her confidence and began to slowly skate around, not so focused on getting to the shore anymore. With pride, Victor came up beside her and reached down. Taking his hand, Victoria giggled and began to lead him.

On the shore, Lottie walked down the snow covered path. emerging from the trees, she glanced to the frozen water and smiled. Vicky danced about on the ice as well as she did on land, laughing and squeaking as Victor chased after her.

Not wanting to get their attention, her quietly walked to Vicky's log and sat down to watch.


	6. The past

chat 6: The past.

Arkady was propped up against the kitchen counter, vodka bottle in hand, drunk, wet from the heavy snow falling outside in the streets and on the edge of passing out. Lottie had dragged him back from the small russian bar with great difficulty, even with her enhanced strength. He was still seven foot against her five foot four. After struggling with the drunken russian all the way back to their small basement flat in a dark, dangerous back street in Moscow, she'd managed to open the door, after propping her lover against the railings, finally dragging him inside and closing the door.

It was getting close to 6 am in the Russian capital and Lottie sat at the small kitchen table, tea cup in hand, as she read the morning paper she'd swiped from the step of the neighbour upstairs. The cleaning had been done as soon as she'd gotten home. She'd never been one for dirt and despite the fact that the little flat was a disgrace to live in anyway, she still insisted on cleaning it. She'd cleaned around Arkady and washed the dishes, gently shuffling him along the floor in order to reach the sink to wash dishes. The giant had merely grunted and collapsed onto the floor on his face, snoring. And there, on the floor, is where he'd remained.

Time flew by and by 10 am, Rossovich was beginning to come round.

"L-…Lottie!" He yelled, His speech still slurred, making his heavy Russian accent all the harder to understand. But without hesitation, the woman in question appeared in the kitchen doorway in her night dress. Arkady's arms shook as he tried to push himself up off his front, only managing to roll himself over in the end.

xxxx

A/N (Russian)

xxxx

"(You got drunk again.)" Lottie grimaced.

Arkady lay there for the longest time, his blonde hair stuck to his face.

"( I was enjoying myself woman…)" He finally slurred as he tried to sit up again. Lottie moved towards him, gently grasping his shoulder to aid him as he pushed upward into a sitting position.

"(You drank away the last of our money Arkady…)" Lottie's voice sounded pained, and Arkady winced.

"(Maybe you should have drank it away with me then? Then you wouldn't feel so bad.)" He huffed and grasped at the empty bottle on the floor next to him.

The white haired little woman shook her head and reached over him to fill the kettle. They stayed in silence for a while, Lottie making tea for them both and kneeling down beside Arkady, taking his huge hand and holding it round the cup. He was still dazed. Still a little drunk and was clearly having trouble doing things for himself if his first few attempts at sitting up were anything to go by. She sighed softly as she helped him bring the cup to his lips and he drink slowly. She hated it when he got into such a state.

At the start of their relationship, when they'd met in the ally, She'd been happy to get into the Russian spirit. That first night, they hadn't even managed to make it home when lust over took their vodka tainted minds and Arkady had pressed her against the wall for the first bout of rutting.

Since that night many months ago, Lottie had quickly lost interest in drinking until even her healing factor was having trouble with the sheer amount of alcohol. Arkady, however, was a different matter. It was clear it wasn't just Russian spirit that kept him drinking, but a serious addiction. And it was getting worse.

Lottie was Methodical. Arkady was reckless. Lottie could deal with that as they went out every other night in order to satisfy their combined murderous needs. But when it came to Arkady's drinking, she simply couldn't compete.

"(White kitten…)" Arkady croaked her pet name as she took his tea cup. "( I love you.)"

His words twisted in Lottie's heart as she stood and went to clean his cup. When he wasn't drunk. When he wasn't high on blood lust, Arkady Rossovich was quiet, and somewhat sweet in his own way. Lottie had fallen for him purely on that rare sweetness.

"I love you too Arkady." She sighed. Glancing down at him, he looked back at her in confusion, not understanding her English very well in his state. So she repeated it in Russian, the words causing a slight upturn at each corner of his mouth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The snow had gradually built up during the day and by evening had blanketed everything and everyone that was out there. The front door was blocked, as Arkady had found out as he'd opened it to go out for a packet of cigarettes, only to be swamped with snow as it caved inward. Needless to say, the mess had caused an argument with Lottie who was instantly on the snow, cleaning with all her obsessive compulsive fury.

Arkady had gotten his cigarettes in the end and once back inside, the snow had built up again against the door, blocking them in.

Lottie leant against the kitchen sink, her long sleeved woollen dress warming her little in the drafty flat. Her eyes gazed longingly out the window, staring blankly at the brick wall directly in front. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. whether she was content with the simple life she'd taken with the man she adored, or whether she was caging herself and depriving herself of the world and pleasures she'd sampled during the war.

Her vacant stare hadn't gone unnoticed and two great arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight.

Arkady sighed against her hair and pressed a soft kiss to her ear. He closed his eyes and stood silently, with his love in his arms.

"(I'm sorry.)" He said finally, quietly.

Lottie shook her head. "(Arkady, I told you, it's ok. You just need to be more careful when opening the door.)" Lottie sighed.

"(No, No Lottie. Thats not what I meant.)" He said softly. "(I'm sorry about drinking our money away.)"

He opened his eyes as Lottie's head shifted and hung. He watched her closely and suddenly felt the rare pang of quilt only she could cause in him.

"It doesn't matter now Arkady. I'll…..do something…to make up for it." Her russian slipped away as she relaxed. Since meeting Lottie, Arkady's English had gotten better, though he still struggled with longer conversations and certain phases.

"Nyet." Arkady shook his head, blonde hair flailing round his face. He gently turned her to face him and cupped her chin in order to look her in the eye. "I vill…..H-elp." He stuttered. Lottie's beautiful violet eyes gazed into his dark ones and he smiled. "I…Love you."

Lottie smiled. I love you was one of the first phases Arkady had mastered during their time together and the sincerity he put into each word was always there.

"I love you too Arkady. So much." She replied and wrapped her arms round his neck. Arkady held her to him, breathing in her soft, soapy scent that clung to her skin from her showering and almost constant hand washing.

"(I'm sorry I can not give you more my love.)" He whispered.

It was Lottie's turn to feel guilt as her heart fluttered. Of course her love for him outweighed any material possession she'd ever owned.

"(You don't need to give me anything Arkady. I have you and I'll be happy with that.)" She spoke softly as she clung to him. She felt him sigh, his breath blowing her hair slightly. He clearly disagreed, but he said nothing, as was his way.

"(I shall go out tonight. I'll find someone. Someone with money.)" He offered quietly.

"No Arkady." Lottie shook her head and argued.

"(But we need the money Charlotte. We'll need money for the doctor.)"

Lottie cringed away and pulled out of his arms. Arkady let her and watched as she leant against the counter, her arms slipping round her stomach.

she looked torn. hurt. tired. The couple had recently found out that Lottie was pregnant. It was a first for both of them and both were desperate to do the right thing. Arkady didn't work. It simply didn't suit him. Lottie couldn't work. She only credentials were those of a spy. They'd have little to no use for normal work. So they killed. usually out of blood lust, but recently, in order to get money for the doctor's appointments Lottie had needed to confirm the pregnancy and the check ups.

The two stood in silence for the longest time, only the soft ticking of the clock on the mantel stopping it from becoming deafening.

"(Will you…be ok?)" He asked suddenly. Lottie nodded and watched from under her lashes as he disappeared into the living room, moving towards the bedroom. She knew he was going out. She knew what he was going to do to make the money back.

He soon returned, dressed in a thick black shirt, dark jeans, combat boots and a long black jacket. He'd tied his blonde hair back in a pony tail and washed his face.

"(Promise me you'll be ok? Promise me you'll come back in one piece)" Lottie told him out of pure habit. She didn't like him going out killing alone, even if that had been what he did before he'd met her. Arkady simply nodded and walked toward her, leaning down to kiss her as if it was their last.

"(Your my everything. I promise I shall be back.)" His hand reached for her stomach and gently rubbed, causing Lottie to smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Creed, Come in!" Lottie yelled into the microphone, only receiving static in reply.

"The one time! The one time I don't go with them and this happens!" He snarled, slamming down the ear piece and clutching handfuls of hair.

"Their a tough bunch Lott. Give 'em a little time. You'll hear from them." Mastodon stood in the door way to the communication tower.

Team X had been sent on a vital mission, but not in their regular numbers. Mastodon had been injured in a training session against Creed and was signed off for the mission. Lottie had been given leave reluctantly. Since joining the team a year or so ago, she'd worked none stop, ignoring all holiday offered, that was until the director of department H had ordered she take the time off. She'd not been told about the mission because of that, so when she'd returned early, her mind unable to rest, she discovered creed, Logan and Maverick had been sent to Berlin in order to stop the activation of a new weapon.

"I need to get to Berlin." Lottie grimaced and watched the different monitors in front of her.

"You won't make it in time. When the com system went dead they were already of their way out."

Eyes closed, Lottie collapsed into a chair her gut wrenching as she waited for some sort of contact from the team. A few nights before she and Victor Creed, the head of the team, had fallen out. From the moment she'd joined the team, he'd pursued her mercilessly. Lottie had brushed him off at first, his attitude irritated her. But as usual with Lottie, she'd given in with a few well placed touches and charming words. Surprisingly, the relationship blossomed. The rest of the team ignored it, either because they didn't care, like Maverick, or were creeped out by it because it was based on some very macabre foundations. The directer and his staff turned a blind eye, mainly because while Creed was with Lottie, he wasn't causing damage and seemed to have settled some, making him more controllable.

However, the bliss had been broken days ago when department H was rocked by a letter from the British government, whom they loaned Lottie from. Based on the reports Lottie had sent back over the year or so, they had become wary of the sudden increase of tests the department was running on the agents. Blood was taken regularly, artificial healing factors were implanted into all members except Lottie, Creed and Logan, of who they had taken the healing properties from. Even unnecessary and forced operations had been performed on a couple of the members, leaving lasting effects.

Because of this, the British government had pulled back the contract, allowing them the use of Lottie in their team, and she was due to take a plane back to England by the end of the next week.

Needless to say, back in the privacy of the team's quarters, Victor hadn't taken the news well. Lottie hid in the corner of the room as his tempter exploded and he tore the room apart in one of the worse fits of anger she'd ever seen from him.

"You said you'd never leave me!" He'd yelled over and over. Lottie hadn't even been able to get her words out before he put his foot though the feeble wall. She stood in silence and watched as he tore into the furniture once more, her heart heavy.

The guilt had built in her even more-so when he'd refused to speak to her, the things she needed to tell him going unsaid because of it. And now, as Lottie sat in the tower, waiting for him to respond to her desperate messages, she felt the guilt over take her and her eyes tear up. It had been a long time since she cried and when she did, it was serious. She'd built herself up over the years, she small things that would distress any other woman no longer bothered her.

Covering her face with her hands, her chest heaved and the tears finally freed themselves. Mastodon stood helplessly watching as she began to sob, torn between going to comfort her or leaving her to let it out. He chose the latter and quietly backed out the room.

The little eyeliner on her eyes smudged and rolled down her face as she screamed and wept. Why did he have to be so stubborn? why couldn't the program have allowed her to go with him to make sure they were all ok? Where were the men she'd grown close to?

Her eyes quickly became sore and puffy. The last time she'd cried, her week old son died quietly in her arms and she'd been beside herself. She slipped off her chair and knelt on the floor, her cries quietening into sniffles and uncontrollable tears into her hands. After Arkady had been captured and executed, Lottie had fled from Russia and had been alone every since, choosing work over getting herself caught up in another relationship. She simply wasn't good at them and there was never a happy ending. That was until she'd met Victor and once more it seemed like the had ended badly.

"Wolverine to command!" Lottie gasped and chocked for air as the radio suddenly crackled with the sound of Logan's voice and she desperately scrambled for it. "Command come in! code red! Team x need assistance immediately!"

"Pantheria to Wolverine. come in." Her voice was shaky and desperate.

"Shit, Lott…" He sounded a little relieved, if only a little. "We fucked up. We fucked up bad."

"Fucked up? Fucked up how? Are you all ok?" The confidence returned to her voice and she wiped her nose.

"Fine. We're fine. But we lost the synth!"

Lottie scowled, wrecking her brain for what he was talking about. When she got nothing she shook her head and decided to ask questions later. "Never mind that, where are you? I'll send a chopper out to get you."

"We're in the fuckin' Spree river!" The sudden intrusion of a familiar voice caused her heart to skip a beat and Lottie sighed in relief.

"Alright Vic. Hang in there. I'll send out the order."

"Hurry it up will ya babe? I'm gettin' pruney an' the runt's hairs frizzin' somethin' terrible."

With a smile Lottie cut communication and ordered a chopper to go collect the three men.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lottie pulled her coat tighter around her as she stood on the landing strip waiting. The cold canadian wind bit at her ears and nose but she shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling and resigned herself to watching for the chopper.

It wasn't long before the aircrafts lights could be seen nearing and she barely managed to control her smile. As soon as it touched down, the door opened and Logan jumped out first. His body armour was gone, leaving him in his simple black jumpsuit. He looked battered and beaten and soaked to the skin, as did Maverick as he shakily eased himself out of the chopper and limped his way towards her.

"Are you boys ok? You look terrible." Lottie bit her lip and moved to meet them, gently reaching to touch Logan's damp face as a large gash healed slowly.

"Fine." Logan grunted,softly catching her wrist and stroking the back of her hand comfortingly.

"Nothing a few days in bed won't fix." Maverick confessed, wincing under his mask as his hip jarred painfully as he stopped.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. The director said-"

"Lott, its ok. really. We'd have probably messed up, even with you. the intel wasn't detailed enough and we underestimated it." Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

The white haired woman frowned and glanced behind Logan ,seeing Victor making his way towards them very slowly. He looked distant and aggravated. Giving Logan and Maverick a tight-lipped smile and telling them to get into the black hummer she'd arrived in, she walked towards Victor. It took him a moment to register her when she came to a stop in front of him and he just stared. Lottie wasn't sure if he was thinking or in shock.

"I'm sorry." He said unexpectedly and quietly. Lottie shook her head and smiled, reaching for him and burying her face into his chest.

"I'm the one whose sorry Victor. Y'know, I was so worried back in that tower, waiting. I thought I'd never see you again."

His arms circled her and held her in place as she clung to him.

"Yea.." He chuckled slightly. "I had a moment like that. I tell ya baby, that Rossovich is a son of a bitch."

Lottie eyes widened and she looked up at Victor. "What did you say?"

Victor smirked slightly and cupped her chin, leaning down to kiss her gently. "It's nothin' ta worry about, babe. C'mon. I'm fuckin' freezin' now." With his arm still round her, he began to guide her back to the hummer.

Lottie's mind raced and her heart tightened. But closing her eyes, she pushed away all her old feelings that were conjured up by the name, the lump remaining in her throat as she thought of the father of her deceased child and buried herself against Victor's side, the Blonde man's arm tightening around her comfortingly.


	7. Meet the parents

What if…?

A/N: Lottie's father was killed when she was 16 years old by an angry mob who accused him of killing members of the small village they lived near. When the police did nothing because of a lack of evidence, the villagers took it upon themselves to sort the threat out, attacking Lottie and her Father who fought back the mob to allow Lottie to get away. They beheaded him and put his head on a pike. Lottie returned and remained beside his body for 3 days before finally pulling herself together and disappearing into the night, killing the whole Village in revenge and then making her way towards the nearest city.

But what if this hadn't been the case? What if Lottie's father, Malakai, had fled with Lottie?

* * *

><p>1965<p>

"I met your mother, so it's just right you meet my father."

"He aint gonna lecture me on safe sex is he?"

Lottie and Victor sat quietly in the department H chopper Lottie had gotten permission to take on private leave.

Since beginning her relationship with the manic feral mutant, Victor Creed, Lottie had been pleasantly surprise with just how much he hid behind the psychotic persona he maintained around the general population. A week or so ago, He'd bundled her into a car and driven her to a quiet part of Vancouver, to a little town. Victor always maintained that he'd killed his parents after his father abused him and chained him in the family basement. Upon his escape, Victor's mother had supposedly tried to stop his father from cutting Victor's head off with an axe, taking the blow herself. Victor had killed his father while he was distracted by the corpse of his wife before running off into the woods near the Creed home.

But in that little nursing home, lived a woman who said differently.

Victor had killed his father. That much was true. But Victor's mother had lived and Victor, it turned out, was a mommy's boy. Victoria Creed lived in the lap of luxury in the most expensive nursing home in Canada, all paid for by Victor's team X salary. Lottie had been very surprised when she'd learned this and even more so when he'd had taken her to meet her out of the blue. So, a week later, Lottie booked leave and a chopper and had decided to take Victor to meet her father in England.

"Are we there yet?"

"We've only just left the ground. Have a nap or something." Lottie told Victor softly, going through her handbag for her compact. Sinking down in his seat, Victor grunted and yawned.

"He aint gonna try and sock me one fer datin' his little gal is he? 'Cos I'll hit him back Lott!" Victor warned.

"What makes you think he'll hit you?" She asked, finding her compact and flipping it open to fix her hair in the mirror.

"'Cos tha runt got a case like that not long ago. He was seein' some frail an' 'er old man objected ta it. Hit him square in tha face he did. Funny as fuck but I don't want it happenein' ta me." He explained, his eyes closed.

"He won't hit you Vic." She reassured him. "You may find you'll get on."

"What like you did with my ma?" One eye cracked open, a icy blue pupil glancing at her.

"Your mother's lovely." Lottie smiled.

"yer right, she is. But ya don't need ta encourage 'er in tha marriage area of my life." He cringed. "Fuck me, she really likes ta get on my back 'bout that." Lottie smirked and tucked her compact back into her bag.

"She wants you to get married?"

"An' have kids…" He confirmed. "Jesus, I only took you ta see her ta get 'er off my back 'bout me never bringin' a girl ta meet 'er."

"Awww!" Lottie cooed. "thats so sweet!" Victor's eyes opened fully and he shot her a glare. The woman beside him simply laughed and placed her handbag on the floor beside her feet."She said I could have her wedding dress for our big day." Victor's glare harder and he sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. Lottie continued to laugh. "Relax Vic, I told her thank you, but we wouldn't need it as of yet. I'm not interest in marrying you."

Without knowing, that seemed to hit a nerve and Victor growled, grabbing her wrist. "Whatcha mean by that?" Lottie squeaked and grabbed at his wrist with her free hand.

"Vic! I just mean I have no intention of marrying you yet! We've only been together for a few months! Jesus H Christ Victor…You say you don't wanna get married then go off on one when I say I don't wanna marry you yet." she snapped, pulling hand hand free. The answer seemed to calm him and Victor relaxed back into his seat, though he continued to scowl. Lottie's hand slid over to his and gently took it, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"You're a fucked up mess Victor Creed, and you confuse the hell outta me, but I love you all the same."

* * *

><p>The chopper landed in a private airstrip on the right side of Birmingham airport. A car was waiting and Lottie gladly took the wheel. The feeling of being home was almost overwhelming but she was holding it together well. Besides, she doubted Victor would be happy if she started running round in circles screaming and laughing. starting the car, she shook her head. She was defiantly spending too much time in Canada.<p>

"How longs it gonna take ta get there? 'cos I'm gettin' hungry." Victor settled into the passenger seat after some fiddling with the seat to make sure he could fit in comfortably.

"Not long sweetheart. He doesn't live far from here." She replied, a smile creeping into her voice. Victor glanced over at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"What you smilin' at?"

"I'm just glad to be home." She sighed happily and pulled off the landing strip.

* * *

><p>Lottie had been right. It had only taken them fifteen minutes to get to her father's little cottage like home not far from the airport. Victor spent the whole journey looking out the window. He'd only been to England once before. near the end of the second world war. He'd been hired by some of Hitler's top men to carry out some killing during the war but as the Nazis' began to lose, Victor took his leave of their services and left Europe. He'd always been good at jumping on the bandwagon when the going was good, but he always knew when it was becoming a sinking ship, and would quickly jump overboard. It was what made him a surviver.<p>

Upon leaving Europe, he'd used his Canadian citizenship to get into England. Back then, things seemed strange. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Maybe he was expecting stereotypes to be everywhere and back then, they were. Everything was very British. very proper. It was weird. But twenty odd years later, it all seemed to have changed. England was in the swinging sixties and things were just as weird, but in a more hippy-ish way. It made him half glad Lottie only wore black. All the tie-dye dresses and flowery patterns were giving him a headache.

The car pulled up outside Lottie's father's house and the two got out. Victor was surprised to find it was a lone cottage in a quiet country lane, surrounded by fields and woods.

"I thought Birmingham was 'spose ta be a city?" He asked, watching the sheep in the opposite field.

"It is." Lottie nodded, getting her handbag. "But the outskirts have a lot of farm land still. It's a lot nicer here than most places inner city." she locked the car and began to make her way up the little cobbled path. "And don't even consider eating one of those sheep!" She called back.

"I wasn't!" Victor argued, following after her. "They've still got tha wool on fer starters."

The cottage was all in darkness, causing Lottie to scowl. "he better not be out hunting again. I am NOT going after him through all those muddy fields in these shoes!"

"Ugh, yer such a woman…" Victor grunted, peering in through the front window. Inside was dark apart from one small lamp, that gave off a small amount of orange light.

"Thats probably because I am…" Lottie retorted, crouching down to open the letter box. "Dad? You there? Its Lottie." She called. "DAD!" she yelled after getting no answer.

"Bloody hell girl. What have always told you about shouting? I'm not bleeding deaf." came a low but deep voice. The kind you don't want to hear in a dark alleyway. Lottie and Victor look up too see a man stood at the side gate to the property. His long grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his beard was neatly trimmed. He wore a crisp white shirt with a pair of braces and an old pair of black dress trousers.

"You never answer me though and I get worried." Lottie blushed, adjusting her handbag over her arm.

"You worry too much Charlotte. I'm not the frail old man you think I am." Victor thought that was an understatement. As Lottie's father got nearer it was obvious he must have the same mutation as Lottie and himself. He didn't look a day over his mid 50's and was as broad and muscular as Victor. He spared Victor a glance as he got closer to them, coming to stop beside the younger male feral. "And he needs to stop peering in through my windows…" Lottie's father growled, poking a clawed thumb in Victor's direction. Victor couldn't stop the growl that rumbled from his chest, his jaw clenching in annoyance.

"Daddy thats Victor…He's my…erm…." Lottie's cheek flared worse than before. She felt so silly. Like a teenager having to justify herself to her parents. That and referring to victor as her boyfriend seemed stupid at her age. "..We're together." Her father glance between them and cocked an eyebrow.

"I can see that sweetheart. Thats why you're not here alone."

"I don't mean like that!" She scowled and squirmed. " I mean he's my…y'know…boyfriend."

"Oh thank fuck someone said it." Victor heaved a sigh of relief.

"This?" Her dad eyed Victor once more, taking in every detail.

"You got a problem old man?" Victor finally snapped, not liking the way her father was giving him the once over.

"I 'ave now lad!" He snapped back.

"Oh God, please don't start fighting." Lottie muttered as her hand came up to cover her bright red face. "I just wanted you to meet him because…y'know…it's the right thing to do."

"Yea, well, I don't approve." Her father replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought you wouldn't somehow." Lottie's shoulders slumped.

"An' I don't give a fuck." Victor growled, moving to stand beside Lottie.

"He's got authority issues, haven't he?" Her father finally asked after a long, awkward pause. Lottie nodded, not looking up and Victor continued to glare at the older man. "I thought as much." He said, walking toward the front door. "well come in then, I won't have you both standing in my flower bed all day." To Victor's shock, the old feral patted his back as he passed.

Lottie and Victor stood silently as her father disappeared inside, leaving the door open for them.

"I am confused as fuck…" Victor finally admitted. Lottie merely sighed and headed indoors.

* * *

><p>Inside was clean, neat and surprisingly spacious. Malakai, Lottie's father was roughly the same high as Victor, as well as build, so doorways, chairs and other things in the cottage had been adapted to accommodate that. Victor sat on the plush sofa looking round at all the trophies and animal heads on the walls.<p>

"I like yer dads decorating style…" he commented to Lottie beside him.

"Seriously?" She looked creeped out. "I don't. I had to grow up with all this and it scares the shit outta me."

Malakai returned from the kitchen, placing the tray of drinks on the coffee table and sitting in a large armchair by the fireplace.

"Are you still working in Canada?" He asked Lottie. His daughter nodded and smiled, reaching for her tea cup.

"It's where I met Victor."

"So….You're Canadian?" Malakai cocked an eyebrow again and leaned forward towards Victor, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Yea. Is there a problem with that?" Victor mirrored his movement, not one to be intimidated. Malakai shook his head and sat back.

"Nope. Just old prejudice is all. No matter though, so long as your not a lumberjack." He smirked

. "An' what if I am?" The growl crept into Victor's throat. But Malakai shrugged, still smirking.

"No matter to me as long as my darling daughter hasn't gotta live in a bloody log cabin."

"Daddy….I like log cabins…." She argued weakly.

Malakai looked at his daughter blankly. "That might be true, but their cold, damp and they're usually in the middle of bloody nowhere. No daughter of mine is gonna live like a bloody frontier."

"Yea? Well I don't live in a cabin, an' even if I did, it wouldn't matter ta you 'cos your daughters mine!" Victor snarled, his arms snaking round Lottie and pulling her close, making her squeak. Her father, instead of getting mad, burst into laughter, the sound echoing in the small room.

"protective, isn't he?" He laughed.

"agreed" Lottie tried to wiggle free but Victor held onto her tightly.

* * *

><p>they stayed at Malakai's house another hour or so before the light outside started to fade. saying their goodbyes, Lottie and Victor left the cottage and got back into the car, starting back down the lane, heading for their hotel. Victor had been quiet since getting back into the car. the more time passed, the less threatening the two males had become to each other. in all fairness, Victor was well aware he had stepped into another males territory and was also aware that Lottie's father would have probably smelt him all over her. That was probably the thing that got his back up. With a discreet smirk he thought of the horror that when though her fathers mind, knowing his little girl was fucking someone just as dangerous as himself.<p>

"Your smirking again…I don't like it when you do that. It's usually a bad thing." Lottie commented from the drivers seat.

"I was just thinking…."

"Did it hurt?" Lottie retorted before he could finish.

"no." He snapped, flicking her ear. Lottie yelped and stuck her tongue out at him. "I was thinking. Your old man's not so bad."

"You think that?" She laughed her eyes looking between him and the road.

"Yea. Though I got the feeling he was fuckin' with me. Y'know, ta see what I was like." Lottie held back to laughter, knowing he'd worked it out.

"awww honey….you think that? really?" Victor eyed her skeptically.

"yea…I do."

Lottie smiled and eases back into her seat."I think he likes you though."


	8. The break in

The break in.

"I don't like ninjas. I've _never_ liked ninjas."

"Coulda fooled me…" Victor grunted and drove the couple's hummer off the main mountain road and off onto a dirt path. "I'm sure you said you liked ninjas."

"I like geishas Victor…_Geishas_…Not ninjas. When was the last time you saw a beautifully made up ninja?" Lottie snorted, eyeing herself in her compact mirror. "Actually…don't answer that. I'm a little afraid of the answer." She added quickly before her husband could speak.

Begrudgingly, Victor huffed and relaxed back into his seat. He and his wife had just returned from Quebec, a region of Canada that Lottie rather loathed. It was still a mystery to Victor just why she hated the French Canadians and their accent, of which she'd once told Alpha flight members Northstar and twin sister Aurora that a kitten died every time they spoke. Either way, it was always amusing to watch Lottie get upset.

They'd been on a joint contract, Lottie handling the meeting and the money and Victor actually making the hit. It had kept them out of British Columbia for a little over a week and both were more than pleased to be on the way home.

"Shit…"

Victor glanced over at Lottie momentarily. She was digging around in her handbag frantically.

"What?"

"I need to go into town."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Slamming his foot down on the breaks, Victor nearly managed to put his wife's head through the windscreen.

"For fucks sakes Victor!" Lottie screamed and braced herself against the dashboard.

"Fer fucks sakes Frail!" He yelled back before roughly shifting into reverse and turning the car round. "What do ya need at this time'a night anyways? What's so damn important that I gotta drive ya back down tha Goddamn mountain and inta town?"

Lottie was quiet for a short time as she pushed her hair back into place and closed her handbag.

"I need something."

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

"Things…..important things…." She answered softly, staring out of the window.

"So important I have to delay goin' home fer 'em?"

"_I _need them Victor. Have some consideration, will you?"

Creed snorted and the hummer continued to roar down the mountain road, the lights of the small town below glowing softly.

"Seriously…I'm curious now. What is it that we're going fer?" Grinning inside Lottie shrugged softly.

_Curiosity killed the cat Vic…._

"Sanitary towels darling." She said as sweetly as she could then sat back to watch her husband cringe.

It wasn't her actual period that bothered Victor. If anything, it was disturbing just how curious he got about her during her time of the month. She had to practically beat him off with a stick some months. Lottie could only assume it was the blood aspect that attracted him.

However, Victor's 'inner man', like most men, cringed at the very idea and it amused Lottie to no end.

"Jeez, alright…." He muttered before falling silent.

-oOo-

"I'm hungry."

"We'll feed you when we get in. Just give me a minute, will you Vic?"

Lottie climbed out of the passenger seat of the hummer, clutching her drug store bag while rifling through her Vivienne Westwood handbag for the door keys.

Victor climbed out afterward and locked the car.

"I can never find my keys in this bloody bag!" Lottie fumed, pulling out Mac compacts, phones, tissues she carried for Kai, an Ironman doll and a hairbrush she carried around more for Vic than herself.

"Get a new one then…" Victor said flippantly as he rounded the huge blacked out hummer.

"Are you offering to buy me a new one, husband dearest?" She purred and shuffled toward the house, Victor close behind.

"You got enough handbags….and Shoes…..Basically, I ain't buyin' you shit." He grunted before stopping abruptly. His suddenly lack of movement caught Lottie's attention and she looked up from her handbag to see the thick wooden doors to the Creed's cabin wide open with one of the windows smashed in on the left side. Lottie's treasured hairless Sphynx cat, Dagmar, was sitting on the front porch, licking his paws lazily.

Lottie paled and nearly dropped her bag. Dagmar _never_ left the house. There were way too many things out in the woods surrounding them that would kill or eat him.

"Oh sweetheart!" She cried and raced to scoop him up and cradle him to her chest. Dagmar purred and went limp in her arms, ready to sleep.

"Fuck yer cat!" Victor snarled. "If ya ain't noticed, someone's broken inta our house!"

There was a banging from inside the house that made both Lottie and Victor tense.

"They're still in there…." Lottie whispered to Creed who had stalked up beside her.

"I can tell…" he snorted. His eyes quickly lost colour and turned white with anger. _No one _broke into his home and got away with it…  
>Advancing forward, claws extended, Victor slipped into the family's cabin silently.<p>

"Don't get blood on my carpet!" Lottie hissed after him, still clinging to her now sleeping pet. She waited in anticipation then, her eyes scamming the darkness of the cabin.

Another crash sounded further in the cabin, immediately followed by a scream and a roar.

"LOTTIE!" Victor boomed. "GET YER ASS IN HERE!"

Without hesitation, Lottie reached round the door and switched on the automatic lighting system. The whole cabin was suddenly bathed in bright light that burned Lottie's pupils momentarily. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she hurried through their home and into the kitchen to see Victor holding a struggling Tory over the counter by the scruff of her neck.

"Tory!" She yelped.

"Hi mom…dad…."

"What tha hell do ya think yer doin' breakin' inta tha house like this?" Victor roared.

"I forgot my keys…" Tory whimpered and shrunk against the marble.

"You could have called me Tory. I would have told you to wait in the bar downtown." Tory's adoptive mother sighed.

"I've forgot my phone too….I had a blonde moment…..know what I mean dad?" She asked Victor with a sheepish smirk that quickly disappeared under his glare.

"You let Dagmar out Tory!" Lottie broke in.

"I didn't know he wasn't allowed out!" Victoria gasped as Victor roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Ugh…Fuckin' cats….Fuckin' kids…..I'm surrounded by 'em….."Pinching the bridge of his nose, Victor stalked to the fridge. "I need a drink…"


End file.
